Captain Korso's true colors
This is where Captain Korso shows his true colors in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. and Aelita return to science class, and then are shocked at the sight before them Korso: You have a nice battle? camera then zooms out showing some old villains and Korso's soldiers' still armed with M16's as well as bazookas Tino: What, what is this? Why are the Dazzlings here!? Ash: Guys! You're back! Tino: What's going on? Serena: We don't know, we just saw Korso's men armed with rifles and standing here so we came to see what was up. Tino: Hold on. I am such a fool! This is a treasure hunt for you isn’t it? You're after X.A.N.A. Korso: Oh, you mean this? the picture Pepper Clark: Hey! He's got the missing page to the journel! Aelita: You tricked me? Tino: Me?! No! No! I didn’t trick you, he used me! Korso: Well, Tino, If it hadn't of been for you and your friends. We wouldn't be here by now, welcome to the club, kid. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah, I say that you will join us Tino. Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Yeah! Tino: No! You have no idea what you're dealing with! Korso: What's to know, Tino? It's big and shiny, and it's gonna make us all rich. Tino: You think it's a treasure, I thought it was a battery. But we're all wrong, it's their power, their lifespan! X.A.N.A is the only one keeping Aelita alive! Aelita: If you deactivate X.A.N.A, I get destroyed as well! Korso: So what? Tino Now! Let’s try this again. Aelita: Come on! they arrive in the lab, Korso's men are searching for anything that could lead to X.A.N.A Korso: Ah, just who I wanted to see. Sissi: Who did you expect? The Grinch? Korso: Talk to me Tino, where is it kept? Tino: I don't know, all is says, "The heart of X.A.N.A lies within the supercomputer in the bottom floor of the factory." Korso: Okay. Maybe Professor Cole here can shed some light. So where is that supercomputer? Jeremie: You will destroy yourself. Korso: Maybe I'm not being clear. Jeremie Dana: gasps Aelita: Jeremie! Korso’s soldier #1: Commander, this wasn't part of the plan. Korso: Well, plans change. Alright, a seat we'll do something different. out his pistol Twilight: Oh no. Aria Blaze: Oh yes!! Korso: I'm gonna give you 10 seconds, Einstein. 1, pistol 2, 3, as Korso's counting, Tai's sliding one of her leg rings off Korso: 9, before he can say "10" Tai: his ring ring hits Korso's pistol, causing it to misfire and fly out of his grip Korso: Ahh! growls You darn ze... something and then looks at the cover of the journal Korso's soldier #3: What is sir? big symbol on the map matches the one on the book's page Korso: “The heart of X.A.N.A lies within the supercomputer in the bottom floor of the factory" This is it! We're in! Tino: What?! Korso, you really don't know what you're dealing with! goes the elevator and presses the button that'll take them to the bottom floor. Korso: Hurry, get on! [They went down and there was thee Supercomputer, appearing from the bottom Cale: Whoa. Korso: There it is. hit the bottom Korso: Jackpot. Aelita: It can't be. Tino, crying Korso: Tino, could you tell your friend to postpone that for a while? Tino: Aelita. I'm sorry. Korso: X.A.N.A Supercomputer starts to glow Cale: Okay, can we leave? I don't like this place. Korso: Yeah, yeah, just a second. Tino: Okay, there's a Supercomputer is 5 feet toward us, over the ground. Doesn't that seem Strange? Korso: Like how strange? was scared Aelita: gasps Korso: So how do we turn it off? Tino: By pull the lever down, you dumb birdbrain! I don't even know how it's coming up there! holds Tino’s arm tight Korso: What's going on? Tino: All the journal says is, "The power source of X.A.N.A is controled by an Supercomputer." I don't know how to explain it. Korso: Could you simplify that? Tino: I can't! I were sent away from here months ago! I don't know anything about it! I’m doing the best I can here! Korso: Well, please do better. for his pistol Sora: I got a better idea captain, why don't you read and they'll wave the guns around! Aelita: frightened Sora: What's up with her? Tino: I don’t know, Sora. heads up to X.A.N.A Cale: Oh, my Gosh! {X.A.N.A open up a lever] Cale: Now, I'm freaked out. Korso: X.A.N.A, I am Captain Joseph Korso. I’ve been after you for six years. But now, I’ve found you, Tino: Korso! Don’t do this!! Korso: Hold your horses. X.A.N.A Now, it is time to end your plans to rule Earth. It’s time for you to say goodbye and good riddance. off X.A.N.A Aelita: out Tino: Aelita! Sora: She doesn’t look to good. Korso: Tino, Sora, Cale, and Aelita to the elevator back to the supercomputer lab MEN! It’s time to pack up! XANA is gone for good. Lock up Aelita in the crate! Korso’s soldier #4: Yes sir! Korso: We’re going to be rich. Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes